


Heart of Sand

by SanSese



Category: Football RPF, Western - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, More characters to come, Religion, Slow Burn, Western/detective AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texas. Living peacefully next to the Meridian Tribe, Fabio and the other citizens of Silverton City have never had a problem with their neighbors. Until the Tribe found one of their members dead, a cross painted in blood on his forehead. Cristiano, as the chief of the Tribe, has no other choice. Find the murderer and avenge their fallen brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story here on AO3. It's a Football /Western /Detective AU. I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes and typo's, English isn't my native language. This story is pure fiction, the historical facts might be completely wrong, so please bear that in mind :) Also, I only have this chapter typed out, so let me know what you think and if I should continue!

Cristiano stood still before the indication board. Silverton City, 115 souls. A rather small town, and also the only one in the neighborhood. He sighed. Since his father passed away, Cris had become the new chief of the tribe. Not that it wasn't expected, his father struggled with heart problems, and even Pepe, the shaman, couldn't help him. Cris was just not ready to take all the responsibilities and obligations on his shoulders. Like this one. The Meridian Tribe had established their settings a long time ago, but foreigners arrived, and settled on the ground next to theirs. His father had signed a pact in which was stated that no harm would be done to the citizens as long as they respected the tribe. Now that Cris was the chief, he had to resign the pact. His fingers started to drum on his thighs, nervous that he was. He never liked the foreigners. He always saw them in the distance, running and busy all the time. They also spoke another language, one that nobody in the tribe understood, except for Xabi, who stood next to Cris, taking over the role of interpreter.

~~

Fabio was brushing the dark brown beauty that was Cibeles, the Sheriffs horse, when he saw them arrive. Three men he had never see before were walking towards the Sheriffs house. Two of them were shirtless, sporting what it seemed like tattoos on their back, whereas the third one wore a loose once white but now grey shirt. The blonde immediately thought about the Tribe that lived on the territory next to the city. He knew the Meridians lived there, but they rarely stepped foot in Silverton City. In fact, it was the first time Fabio actually saw them. Sensing trouble, he finished quickly his task, but not without care, and gave Cibeles more straw before heading down to Casillas' jail. Unsure of what to do, Fabio remained outside, trying to hear what was going on inside. Other citizens came out of their houses, having spotted the intruders. Mats joined the blonde, looking at the jail, intrigued. The young doctor mouthed a ' do you know what's going on', but Fabio couldn't answer as the sheriff, Iker Casillas, appeared, a preoccupied look on his face. He sighed, seeing that the entire town now must be aware of the arrival of the strangers. 

-" There is nothing to fear, go back to your preoccupations. " Iker looked at the doctor. " Mats, could you please come inside? I'm afraid they might need your help." Mats raised his eyebrows, but followed Iker back inside, leaving a suspicious Fabio on the street. Determined as to know what they were talking about, the blonde got around the house and settled under a window, close enough to hear the conversation. He recognized the southern drawl of the Sheriff, but not the hushed heavily accented voice of what certainly was one of the Meridians. His English was good though, and Fabio listened closely.  
-"We do not accuse any of you." The Meridian assured. " One of ours is dead, and we did not do it. There are not many options left." Fabio's eyes widened. The tribe thought that someone of the city killed a Meridian? Shocked, the blonde tried to hide his surprise. 

-"You said there was a cross, painted in blood on his forehead. Are you sure it was a catholic cross?" The sheriff asked, his voice as steady as ever. Fabio heard the first Meridian talking, but couldn't understand a word. An unknown voice responded, and the blonde understood that they were talking in their native language.  
-" Yes. It is a very rare symbol, that only you, people, use. " There was a little pause. " We do not want to start a war, we just want justice. You are the justice in this city, do your work." Fabio imagined the Sheriff, certainly not used to be talked at like that. 

-" I'll do what I can. Mats is the doctor of this town, I want him to go with you, to see the dead." Again, the Meridians spoke quickly to each other. Fabio laid his head against the wooden wall. Someone killed a Meridian? And left a cross on his head? That didn't make sense. Who was dumb enough to do that? The blonde didn't heard the Indians leaving the jail. A tall shadow blocked his view, an unimpressed look on his face. The sheriff. 

-" I knew you were there the entire time kid, try to be more subtle next time." Iker offered him a smile, but it didn't reach his ears. Of course, the murder.  
-" I want you to go with Mats, he's waiting at Gerrard's." Iker pulled the blonde back on his feet.

-" Be careful will you? They assured me they will treat you right, but you never know...And I need someone to take care of Cibeles." Fabio nodded, excitement coursing through his body. He couldn't believe it. He would finally leave this town, even for a little time! The blonde started running towards the bar, where Mats was indeed waiting.

The raven-haired doctor had a thoughtful look in his eyes, and barely acknowledged Fabio. In his few years as full-time doctor, he never had to examine a murder scene, let alone on a strange territory. But it would be a chance to prove himself, so he followed the blonde to the stalls to chose their horses. Fabio was already mounting his horse, a light brown white spotted stallion, named Summer Dust, when Mats finally found his. The doctor was not keen at riding, his fear of falling was too strong, but he didn't want Fabio to think that he was a coward. Silently praying that all would be well, he mounted Onyx, a dark horse, and they parted towards the exit of the town, where the Meridians were waiting. 

The one with the shirt stretched his hand, greeting them in English. Fabio recognized the accented voice from the conversation with the sheriff.

-"Greetings. I am Xabi, and I will translate for you. This is Cristiano, our leader, and this is Marcelo, his counselor. " Xabi introduced the two other men, and Fabio was impressed. The leader and his friend were shirtless, leaving nothing to imagination, showing off their rippled torsos and arms. But what fascinated him the most was the eagle tattoo on the back of Cristiano. He couldn't really see everything, and he didn't want to be caught staring, so he nodded and smiled. Cristiano was clearly not in an talkative mood as he sighed and turned his mount around, dashing off in the desert. Marcelo gave Xabi an amused look before following their leader. Mats frowned but did the same, nudging Fabio to go as well. Well, great for a first impression.


	2. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know more about the characters living in Silverton City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a boring chapter, but it's important to know all the characters. Thanks for the kudos and the comment :) It makes me write faster!

Stevie dusted off a glass, listening absently to the group of farmers seated in the saloon. Silverton City was a small city, and although the Sheriff had tried to keep the information secret, the murder of a Meridian was known by all citizens. The bartender didn't know what or who to believe, and in all honesty, he didn't really care. He didn't do it, so he was safe. The voices at the table were getting louder, and he decided to pay more attention. 

-"It's a trap set by these Meridians, I'm sure!" Arbeloa shouted, one hand on the table and the other in the air. Gareth and Dani nodded slowly, not completely convinced.  
-"I mean, why would one of us take the risk to travel to the middle of nowhere to kill a stranger and then leave the biggest fucking clue on his forehead?" The farmers stared at the dark-haired man, following but not quite understanding. Gareth was the first to interrupt. 

-"Hey man, I know it doesn't make sense, but how can it be a trap? They are a minority, as far as I know, we always lived in peace with them, I don't see why that would suddenly change ya know?" Dani made an affirmative sound. He was one of the younger farmers in the city, but he had never heard of a problem with the Tribe. All in all, he was rather confused and a little bit scared. Sensing the discomfort of his friend, Gareth patted his shoulder before signaling to Stevie to refill their glasses.

The bartender took the bottle in question before heading to the table. He didn't share the opinion of Arbeloa, he rarely did in general. Stevie didn't like Arbeloa, and vice-versa. They didn't speak to each other and they were fine. Stevie didn't know why he had a problem with him. It just was so. 

-" Arbie, you see enemies everywhere. Let them be will ya?" Stevie set the whisky on the table before ruffling Dani's hair. He felt the glare of Arbeloa on his neck but he shrugged it off. Sometimes it was just too easy to rile him up. Back behind the counter, he resumed the cleaning of his glasses. If Arbeloa turned out to be right, and the Tribe was set on attacking them, he couldn't welcome them with dirty glasses, right?

~~ 

Neymar sighed as he stared in the distance, waiting for a dust cloud or something to appear. The telegram he had received two days ago announced the return of Father Messi for today. The young man had got up as early as he could, rubbing his tired eyes as he had stumbled out of his parents house right into the first lights of the day. He now sat on the stairs of the church, having falling asleep twice. The people passing by just smiled at him, already knowing the devotion Neymar had for their priest. The hours went by and still no Father Messi in sight. He bit his lip, feeling the cold wind playing with his hair, announcing the rain. It's not that we was worried that Father Messi couldn't find his way back, no. He was afraid of what the citizens might do if they saw him. Along with the others, Neymar had heard about the murder of a Meridian. But what made him nervous was the presumed bloody cross on the forehead of the dead. The connection was easy to make, and although he didn't believe it one second, he couldn't speak for everyone. There lived a couple of free-spirited men in this city, who were known as the Blancos. They weren't really aggressive, but rumor had it that they had connections with other, more violent crews. They had a perception of justice of their own, and Neymar feared that they would take action before actually knowing the truth. Bringing his hands together, he mumbled a quick prayer before continuing his watch. Raindrops were starting to fall, but he didn't care. He had to protect Father Messi.

~~

Wandering across the room, Iker Casillas thought about the murder, if he could even call it that, as he had to trust three perfect strangers with limited information. The one that could speak English, Xabi, was rather convincing, so Iker was inclined to believe them. He just couldn't picture the reasons and above all, the killer. Ten years as Sheriff of Silverton City, and he never had to experience something as gruesome as a cool-blooded murder. All the city knew by now, and Iker had to reassure his people. But first, he had to contact someone, as this affair was definitely something that he couldn't handle.

Leaving the jail, he considered going to Gerrard's to drink and let him forget for a little time what was happening, but he took a sharp turn, entering the little telegraph shed, owned by Cesc Fabrégas. The younger man was sound asleep in his chair, head against the wooden table. He was snoring softly, and grunted when Iker gently shook him awake. When he saw who was in front of him, he hastily tamed his hair with his fingers and cleared his throat. 

-"Sheriff! Please excuse my demeanor...The baby at home you know, the nights are..well, difficult." He chewed nervously on his lips, eyes cast downwards. Iker's expression softened. He wasn't mad to begin with, and the mention of his child brought a smile on his face.

-"Cesc my friend, don't worry. I can't say that I understand, but I believe you. You should go home after this, I don't want you to mess important messages up!" Cesc nodded, relieved. He sat straighter on his chair, waiting for the Sheriff to deliver his message. Iker contemplated what he was going to say before pronouncing the words.

-" Problem with Tribe-Murder-Meridian dead-Need help-" Iker stopped. Cesc waited, his finger above the Morse key. "That would be all, thank you Cesc." He started to turn around when he heard the younger man calling after him. 

-"Um, Sheriff, I need to know who you want to contact.." Grinning, he watched the Sheriff blush, visibly ashamed. Stammering, he let out a name before escaping the shed, thanking Cesc once more and telling him to say hi to Daniella and his baby girl. Cesc shook his head, amused. He began to compose the message to the Mayor of Crescent Mills. And one message for José Mourinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuun...Please let me know what you think :) Feel free to point out any mistake! And if you have a better title, tell me :)


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with Fabio, Mats, Cristiano, Marcelo and Xabi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter than the two other ones. We learn more about Xabi's backstory :) Thank you for the kudos and the comments! Feel free to point out any mistakes!

They had travelled the whole day, only stopping for quick water breaks. Fabio, in his hurry to join Mats, had forgotten to take supplies with him, leaving him asking timidly if he could share the doctor's canteen. Mats had rolled his eyes but complied, ignoring the interrogative stares of the Meridians. Fabio, on the other hand, had felt the awkwardness in the air, and had blushed even more. They will never take me seriously...He had hopped on his horse, turning his head as to hide his face and waited for the group to continue their trip.

The sun was slowly setting, bathing the travelling group in a orange light. Cristiano galloped ahead of the rest, not having said a word since their departure. Marcelo followed him closely, occasionally addressing a few words to the chief. With the two Meridians in front, Xabi stayed with the two others, clearly more inclined to strike a conversation. Fabio didn't miss this chance. The blonde was impressed with the English skills of the Meridian. He could almost swear that Xabi wasn't in fact a true Indian, if the ginger beard was any sorts of an indication. He exchanged a look with Mats before guiding Summer Dust to the left of the Meridian. 

-"I can feel your nervousness, Fabio. If you want to talk to me, go ahead. As you can see, the chief is not in a talking mood." Xabi spoke distinctly, looking at Fabio with calm eyes. The blonde stared at the back of the Meridians in front of him and turned back to Xabi.

-"I think that he doesn't like me..." He blushed slightly at the words. Of all he could say, he just blurted out his thoughts. Xabi didn't seem to mind, as he lifted his shoulders in a carefree manner.  
-"He doesn't like many people, especially strangers. Don't worry, he'll warm up to you soon." He finished his sentence with a small smile. "But I'm sure you didn't want to talk to me about his feelings, right?" Fabio nodded his head, wishing the redness to go away. 

-"Yes, actually, I'm very impressed by your English. Dare I say that you're not originally from the Tribe?" Xabi looked thoughtful and frowned his eyebrows. "I guess the beard gave it away! Yes, I'm from Crescent Mills, the big city next to Silverton City." Mats, who was trotting a little bit behind, lifted his head at the mention of Crescent Mills. As a freshly graduated doctor, he had followed his courses in that city. Crescent Mills was everything Silverton City wasn't: Big, loud, and always moving. The doctor tried to picture Xabi, this calm and meticulous man in a never sleeping town. He couldn't. 

-"Oh. Why did you leave Crescent Mills, if I may ask?" Fabio was pushing his luck, because after all, Xabi was a member of the Tribe, native or not. The other man scratched his beard before answering.

-"Well, I didn't felt at home there...I was always fascinated by other cultures and beliefs, I was a reserved kid, preferring learning other languages than going outside to play with the other kids. I specialized in native languages and even went to the north, where I met interesting people. There was a person, that I liked very much.." Xabi stopped, staring in the distance. Fabio stayed silent, giving the Meridian time to continue.

-"But we didn't had the same opinions on important things for me, so I left. I wanted to change my life you know? One day, I decided to just leave everything behind and begin an adventure, I hopped on a horse and I let him guide me through the landscapes." He chuckled. "I was reckless and not really bright...I was approaching a desert, the ground was crackled and the sun beating on my neck, but I didn't stop. The night was even more horrible, with the temperature sinking and the wind kicking up. My mount fell on the sand, extenuated by this endless journey. My water supplies were all gone, my lips chapped and my bones tired. If Marcelo hadn't find me, I don't know if I would still be alive..."

Fabio stared at Xabi, eyes and mouth wide open. Is he serious? Mats controlled his emotions but was equally shocked as his blonde companion. Xabi smiled.

-"Since then I live with the Tribe. I could more or less speak their language, that's what saved me a lot of time explaining why I was in the middle of the desert. They didn't see me as a threat. The father of Cristiano let me stay a couple of days. I helped with the hunting, the making of clothes and even with the cooking. The Meridians talked to me as if I was one their own, and when I had to leave, they basically didn't want me to. So I stayed." His eyes were shining, clearly happy with his situation now. Fabio couldn't help to ask.

-"Do you sometimes regret leaving everything behind?" He had this particular person in mind, that Xabi had liked back in his learning days. Xabi shook his head.

-"I don't regret anything...but if I could have done things differently, then maybe..." He seemed again lost in his thoughts. "But I'm here now, and that's what's important. Living in the past won't help me." Fabio nodded at his wise words. What a story...He seems happy so who am I to judge?The blonde offered a smile at Xabi, touched by his sincerity. He almost didn't hear Mats passing by, his eyes squinting to see ahead. Dust clouds were forming in the distance, accompanied by heavy gallop sounds and...a warrior chant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Two arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help is coming from Crescent Mills. Arbeloa's got a problem and Father Messi is nowhere to be seen. All mistakes are mine. Feel free to ask if something is not clear :)

Lying comfortably in his bed, Neymar heard a succession of knocks on his door, accompanied by a heavy and rapid breathing. Suddenly perfectly awake, the young man jumped out of bed and threw on some pants before opening the door, which led to the little boy leaning on it to fall at his feet. Suppressing a laugh, Neymar helped Thiago by lifting him on his hip. The little boy giggled before giving his uncle a big smack on the cheek.

-"How are you my little man?" Neymar looked at the son of his sister, wondering where he'd got this big in one night. Thiago began to squirm in his arms, eyes wide open.

-"I saw someone coming to town! I think it's Father Messi!" Clearly pleased with his announcement, the little boy smiled wider and continued babbling. "You said that he would come today, so I thought I'd be waiting at the window, because you always look sad when he's not here, and then I saw a horse with a man in the distance and I came to tell you! I did good didn't I?" Neymar nodded, blessing his sister for such a wonderful boy. He carefully put the boy down and ruffled his hair.

-"You are the best cariño! Now go eat your dinner, I'm sure your mother is waiting for you." Thiago nodded enthusiastically before frowning. " You don't come?" Neymar shaked his head, a faint smile on his lips. "No, I have something else to take care of."

~~

The news of a newcomer spread rapidly into town, and so everyone who wasn't otherwise occupied left their homes to greet the stranger. Arbeloa was passing by the entrance of the city and glared at the little group around the stranger. He huffed, continuing his way. His cattle was getting sick, out of nowhere, and it all started the day when these Meridians came to town. Coincidence or not, he decided to stay away from anybody who wasn't from Silverton City. And this mysterious blond guy was no exception. Walking back to his farm, he thought about the tree Meridians. One of them was familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place him. Something in his posture, head high and straight shoulders that triggered his memory. This guy was wearing a shirt, whereas the others not, and he didn't seem to belong to the tribe. Shaking his head, he opened the door of his house, immediately greeted by his worried wife.

-"So?" Carlota asked him, trying to stay calm. Arbeloa sighed. " So nothing. Gareth has no problem with his cattle, nor does Dani. It seems like we're the only ones. "  
Carlota pursed her lips. Three cows suffered from the same mysterious disease, so they had had to place them in quarantine. With the doctor out of town, they didn't know what to do, as they've never had to face this sickness. 

-"At least they're not dead, but I'm wondering if it's not better to put them out of their misery.." Carlota sighed, lose strands of hair falling down from her bun. Arbeloa pulled her into his arms, gently caressing her back. Those were not happy times...What if the entire cattle had to be put down? They wouldn't have any sources of income. With him being not the most loved man in Silverton City, he was genuinely scared. Little footsteps on the wooden soil made him turn around. Their only son, Raul, stretched his arms while running to his father. The sight alone of his little boy made him smile, thanking God that he still had his family. As he picked up his son, he decided to give the benefit of the doubt to the Meridians. If he was right and knew the man with the shirt, they couldn't be that bad.

~~

Iker Casillas walked out of his office, having heard the commotion that had started outside. A small crowd was gathered around a man and his horse, clearly impressed by how this stranger was dressed. Waving through the mass of people, that immediately let him pass after recognizing him, he finally stopped in front of the man. The young man bared his pearly white teeth in a large smile, the wind playing lazily with his long light hair. His clothes were indeed strange, tight and mismatched colors, but he seemed to pull it off, not that Iker was checking him out. The blond stepped off his horse with agility, making a few women ( and men) giggle. He then stretched out his hand towards Iker.

-"Hello! I'm Sergio Ramos, deputy of Crescent Mills. Mr. Mourinho sent me here to help you with the mysterious murder case. You are Sheriff Casillas right? Can I call you Iker?"  
Sergio spoke with enthusiasm, rattling off his words like he couldn't tell enough. Iker stammered.

-"Eh well, Mr. Casillas will be enou" Sergio interrupted him. "Great! Let's get down to work then Iker!" He eyed his stallion. "But first I need to find the stables for Salsa." The sheriff nodded. He slapped himself mentally for reacting like a child who'd just seen his favorite superhero. 

-"Right. I'll guide you to the stables. Unfortunately, Fabio and Mats are still not back from the Tribe, so we have limited information about this case. If it's a real case." He tried to keep up with the walking rhythm of the young deputy, who seemed to radiate more energy with each step he took. Sergio shrugged.

-"We can still interrogate the citizens. What about the saloon? There is one, right?" He looked at Iker, eyebrows raised, hopefully believing that this forgotten little city had at least a bar. Iker sighed.

~~

Neymar walked slowly back home, his head low and his heart scared. Scared for Father Messi who still hadn't return, two days after his supposed come back. It wasn't custom for him to return late from his monthly travels, so Neymar was really worried for his friend. When Thiago had informed him of the arrival of a person, he'd really hoped for this person to be Father Messi. But it was someone else, a young man coming to help their Sheriff. Disappointed, Neymar kicked a few pebbles before entering his house. The smell of food reached his nose as he stepped into the little dining room, where his sister Rafaella and her son Thiago were eating. But they were not alone.

-"Father Messi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New pairings will come, but I prefer to wait before tagging them, even if you can already guess some :)  
> I have a question for you: I can't update regularly, so I can write a comfortable amount of chapters, that I will post then weekly, or I can update every time I write a new chapter, but in this case I can't promise a weekly update. It's up to you :)


	5. Facing the facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mats gets to meet Pepe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get the POV of Fabio and of Mats :) Please remember that this story is pure fiction. Everything that I describe about the Tribe comes from my imagination. I hope you enjoy!

Coming to a halt, their little group waited for the others to join them. Fabio guided his horse next to Mats and behind Xabi, instinctively shielding himself. He gulped, watching Cris approach another Meridian, who looked quite younger but equally as fierce and toned. Xabi whispered. 

" This is James, he is responsible for the tribe when Cris and Marcelo are not there. " Fabio nodded, eyes not leaving the exchange between the two Meridians. He couldn't understand them, but Cris kept looking back at them, gesturing wildly, while James tilted his head, visibly intrigued. The other Meridians who came to help were talking to each other, shooting curious looks to the citizens. Mats shifted, uncomfortable. Fabio asked Xabi.

" What are they saying? " He felt like a walking target, watched closely by those warriors. Xabi hesitated before answering. " Cris tries to convince James that you are no threat to them. He wants Mats to be taken to Pepe, our shaman. " He stopped. Fabio thought hearing his name in the strange language Cris was speaking but Xabi said nothing about him, so he didn't act on it.

Soon, James turned around and yelled a command. The Meridians turned around too and departed, followed by Cris and Marcelo. Mats and Fabio hurried after them, still not sure what to think of this. Fabio even started to ask himself why he went. I can do it. They just want justice, I'm in no way involved in this supposed murder, they can't hurt me...His gaze settled on the large bows and axes carried by the Meridians. He exhaled slowly.  
~~  
The tribe had settled in one of the rare valleys the landscape permitted. Just at the outskirts of the desert, but far enough to not have constantly wind being blown to their faces. Mats looked around, trying to see everything the little village had to offer. He obviously knew the stories his parents had told about the tents and the general way of life of the tribe, but the reality couldn't be much further. Yes there were tents, but so spacious and colorful, much more comfortable that he had thought. Kids were running around, stopping when they saw their chief coming back with strangers in tow. Some fires had meat placed above, tended by Meridians, and animal skin was laid out to dry. A little bit more at ease, the young doctor offered a smile at the children. Cris got off his horse and Xabi told Mats and Fabio to do the same. Immediately, two young men took care of their mounts, bringing them to a wooden shelter where other horses were resting. Not knowing what to do, he felt a hand in his back pushing him forwards. 

" The tent in front of you belongs to our shaman, Pepe. He will tell you what you want to know about the victim..and you will be able to make your own conclusions." Xabi smiled bitterly before heading to Fabio. "And don't worry, Pepe can speak a fair amount of English." 

The dark-haired doctor stepped inside the tent, his heart hammering in his chest. The scent that welcomed him tickled his nostrils, invading his senses and relaxing him. A shadow moved in the back, silhouette sharpening in the halos of multiple candles. Mats took a step back, feeling slightly oppressed. The shaman smiled, revealing a set of sharp pearly white teeth and little crinkles around his eyes. The doctor saw a middle-aged man before him, and not a barely living old man as what storybooks depicted. Tentatively, Mats tended his right hand, waiting for Pepe to shake it. The shaman however shook his head and beckoned him over to the other side of the tent. Kneeling, Pepe revealed the body of a young man, stretched out on a mattress, eyes closed and a calm expression on his face. Mats hold back a shuddering breath. So this is the victim...Pepe looked expectantly at the doctor. Unsure, Mats sat at the left of the corpse and bowed his head, in a -he hoped- respectful way. He heard an approving noise coming from the shaman. 

Tilting his head, Pepe brought his right hand to his heart and murmured " Wado". Pepe added. "Thank you." His voice was calm and deep, measuring every word. He didn't seem like someone who talked much. He had a very strong accent, but Mats was able to understand him. The doctor did the same as the shaman, but instead of thank you he said his name. Pepe nodded before gazing back at the body. 

"Miguel." Mats felt a chill going down his spine. The fact of knowing the name of the victim made it more real, like he knew the poor soul laying down here. He breathed in deeply and tried to remain composed. He was a doctor after all, he'd already seen dead people. Thinking, he remembered what Xabi had said back in the sheriff's office. 

"You moved him, why?" At the medical school, they learned to never move the body when you weren't sure. The immediate environment could be full of clues, and moving the body could erase some important hints. Pepe answered. 

"Ba'cho, wolf." Oh. Of course. They couldn't possibly leave Miguel alone, at the mercy of the wolves and other animals roaming the area for food. Lighting an extra candle, the shaman brought the source of light to the forefront of the victim. Matted, but still bright red, the bloody cross shined mockingly at them, like an ugly scar on the pale skin. Mats felt his throat constrict. No doubt, the sign was very religious. Pepe then unveiled the bare torso of Miguel, pointing at the little hole in his chest. Right were the heart resided. A clear single shot had pierced the tender skin, stilling the pumping muscle instantly. Mats knew how a gunshot looked like, for having patched up a few before. The killer must have been very skilled, or at least close enough to have a perfect shot like that. The doctor scanned the body, searching for eventual struggle marks. They were none. Miguel knew his murderer or hadn't seen him. He briefly thought about suicide, but he doubted it to be the case. He asked Pepe to be sure. 

"You found the gun?" The shaman shook his head. They had a murder on their hands, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wado" and "Ba'cho" are real Western Apache words. ( Or at least I think so). Cris will appear more in the next chapter.  
> Please let me know what you think, comments are deeply appreciated :)


	6. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabio and Marcelo bond, Cristiano and Xabi talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sudden strike of inspiration, and here I am! I'm so sorry for the lack of update :( I'll try my best to come up with chapters more regularly but I can't promise anything. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter :3 
> 
> Phrases in italic are when the Indians speak in their language.

Fabio waited awkwardly outside the tent, trying to ignore the stares of the Tribe members. He knew he stood out like a sore thumb, his blondish locks contrasting with the dark raven-like hair of the Meridians, not adding his unsure posture. To top it all, he didn't understand a word of what they were saying, which made him believe they were all talking about him. Leaning closer to the tent, Fabio tried to catch the conversation going on inside, but was interrupted by Marcelo, who was walking towards him with a big smile on his face. The man made a gesture with his hand, inviting him to follow him. Gripping a piece of the tent, Fabio shook his head. He was not leaving Mats alone. Marcelo insisted however, dragging Fabio to come along, convincing him with what it seemed like the only English words he knew. 

"Okay, please. Okay?" The blond protested weakly but followed the counselor, a little intrigued as to why he had to come. Marcelo led him through the camp, pointing at things and waving at some children who had stopped playing, following Fabio with their eyes. The counselor babbled in his language, expecting Fabio to understand at least something, but to no avail. Fabio was clueless and slightly beginning to panic. Finally, the walking sunshine stopped in front of a tent, ushering Fabio to go inside. Gulping, the blond entered the habitation, his eyes adjusting to the lack of sunlight. A woman was sitting on an animal's fur, braiding a girl's hair. _Her daughter probably_. He felt like an intruder, but Marcelo joined him and went to the woman, kissing her cheek tenderly. Fabio suddenly realized that the counselor had brought him to his family. Blushing slightly, he smiled. The little girl looked up at him, curiosity lighting up her eyes. She had the same smile as her father, bright and communicative. Her mother finished the braid, bowing her head towards Fabio. "Clarisse." The little girl got up, walking timidly towards him. "Cloe." She was adorable, reaching with her arms to him, clearly wanting to be picked up. Fabio looked at the parents, seeking their approval. Clarisse and Marcelo both nodded, so he picked up the little girl, trying to match her smile. 

~~

" _I don't like this_." Xabi raised his eyebrows. " _Well, nobody likes to have one of theirs dead_." Cris rolled his eyes. 

" _That's not what I mean and you know it. I don't like these two snooping around the camp_." Xabi nodded. " _They had to come. I doubt they would've believed us otherwise_." He tilted his head. " _They're not all bad, Cris. Your father.._ " The chief scoffed. 

" _My father was too nice. See where it had led us! And don't tell me how nice they are. You fled from them for a reason_." Cris immediately regretted his words, but said nothing. Xabi also remained silence, his face a blank mask as always. But even in the dim lighted tent you could see his eyes firing up. Cris was the only one to know why he exactly had escaped from the city, and they had agreed on it to not bring it up. Cris sighed, trying to ease the tension. 

" _I'm sorry, Xabi. You had more contacts with them so you're in a better place to judge them_." Xabi blinked, accepting his awkward apology. It was not every day that the proud chief actually apologized. Cris chewed on his lip. That didn't mean he trusted them. Not one bit. " _The blond one_." Xabi looked up. " _Fabio?_ " Cris shrugged. " _Yeah him. He stays here_." His tone was firm, that kind of commanding voice that didn't allow any contestation. Xabi knew better than to protest. Instead, he asked. 

" _Why?_ " Cris started to trace one of the many scars he bore on his left arm. " _As an insurance. I want to be sure that they're not playing with us_." Xabi was not stupid. " _And if they do you want to have revenge on them by killing an innocent boy_." It wasn't formulated as a question, but it seemed like one to Cris. 

" _Innocent, that's not settled yet. And can you really blame me for protecting my tribe?_ " Xabi bowed his head, walking towards the entrance. " _I guess it's a fair decision_." He didn't had to see the chief's face to know that he was serious when he mumbled. " _It is_."

~~

Mats was petting his horse, waiting for Fabio to join him so they could go back to Silverton City. The sky had already darkened, safe for a few strands of red and pink streaking the clouds. The doctor was a little apprehensive at the thought of travelling at night, but Pepe had assured him that the full moon would be a much better guide than the sun. Mats had thanked the shaman for his hospitality and had promised him to find the murderer as soon as possible. Pepe had smiled, an enigmatic twinkle in his eyes before leading him outside. Mats sighed, massaging his temples. His body was clearly not accustomed to the drier air, for his head began to pound. _Come on Fabio, where are you?_ The blond appeared a few moments later, his face much happier than the doctor's. 

"Mats! How did it go?" The doctor just told him the truth, already feeling the tiredness in his back. "It's a murder, Fabio. Someone out there killed a man. And it's not a Meridian." Fabio grimaced. "Oh." 

Mats nodded, mounting his horse. "Yeah. Now let's go back home. Iker has to be waiting." The blond hummed, his gaze settling on Xabi coming towards them. The red-bearded man looked pensive, walking with measured strides towards the duo. "You are coming with us, Xabi?" Fabio asked, hopeful. Xabi nodded. "I was told to bring you back, indeed. But not you, Fabio." The doctor was faster to react. 

"What? You can't detain him here?!" Fabio frowned. "I'm sorry. The chief thinks it better to have one of you here, until the end of the investigation." Mats opened his mouth to protest, but Fabio put a hand on his knee. "It's okay, Mats. If that's what the chief wants, I'll stay here." Xabi smiled. "I'm glad you are being reasonable. I don't like it, though." He went to retrieve his own horse, leaving the doctor and Fabio alone for a moment. "I don't like this, Fabio. I don't trust them." The blond hugged his friend. "I'll be fine. They're not all bad. Could you take care of Cibeles for me? She only likes the straw on the left side of the cabin." The doctor smiled, ruffling Fabio's hair. "Will do." 

Xabi came back on his horse. "Take it easy, Fabio." The blonde looked at Cristiano, who was watching the group from a distance. "I'll try."


	7. The start of the investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker and Sergio begin their investigation at Gerrard's bar.

Sergio pushed the saloon's doors with force, the wooden panels almost hitting Iker as he was following the deputy a few steps behind. The saloon was mostly empty, a part from two travelers playing cards and the old Stefano in a corner, his head on the table, probably sleeping. Stevie looked up at the newcomers, a smile forming on his lips when he recognized the sheriff. 

"Sheriff! The usual?" The bartender was already grabbing the strong malt he knew the sheriff adored, having served him the same beverage a lot recently. Iker shook his head, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"Not this time, Stevie. You've certainly heard about the latest news, I presume? " Sergio cleared his throat, making a little waving sign to remind Iker of his presence. How could he forget him, though. Stevie watched the exchange with amusement, hiding his grin as best as he could. The sheriff nodded, a tiny flicker of irritation passing in his eyes. 

"Right. Stevie, this is Sergio Ramos, deputy of Crescent Mills." The blond beamed, extending his hand towards the bartender. "You can call me Sergio! Like Ikercio here said, we're here to ask you some questions." A strangled sound came out of Iker's mouth at the mention of the nickname, instantly glaring at the young deputy. Sergio ignored him, sitting down on a stool, elbows on the bar. Still groaning, Iker did the same, imploring Stevie to not make this worse. The bartender put down the dishcloth he was cleaning the glasses with and sat, ready to listen. 

"Thank you. So," Sergio hold up his hand, taking a notebook and a pencil out of his satchel. "Do you mind if I start? You obviously know each other well, it'll be wiser having someone neutral interrogating the suspect." Stevie frowned. Suspect? 

Seconds passed before Iker answered. "Are you implying I'm biased?" He couldn't believe this kid. Not even an hour in Silverton City and he already disrespected his superior. Sergio didn't seem fazed though, holding Iker's gaze. 

"I'm not insinuating anything, I'm just stating a fact. And I know I'm right, and you know it too. " His voice was calm, for once, but oozing confidence, which matched his general stance. The sheriff was at a loss of words, unable to answer because he knew the kid was right, after all. He sighed. 

"Go ahead." Sergio smiled, turning his attention back on Stevie. The bartender had a worried look in his face, slightly surprised at how easily the deputy had destabilized the sheriff. "Stevie, are you the killer?" Sergio asked with seriousness, his voice steady and deep. Iker almost fell of his stool, his elbow gliding off the bar. Stevie raised his eyebrows, looking at the sheriff for an explanation. Since Iker remained silent, he tentatively responded. 

"Well, no. What kind of question is this?" The deputy scribbled something on his paper, lips pursed. "I see. For how long have you been the owner of this bar?" Although unsettled by the strange questions, Stevie answered. "Since my father passed away, so I'd say five years." Again, the deputy wrote something down, the scratching of the pencil on the notebook finally setting Iker back in action. 

"Sergio, do you mind if I continue? Not that I'm questioning your ability to ask pertinent questions, but as a matter of fact, I do." Impressed by his interruption, Iker waited, a satisfied grin playing on his lips. The blond widened his eyes, certainly not expecting that. 

"But, that's how we learned at the school!" He then pouted, leaving Iker more room at the bar. _Strange school._ "Stevie, have you heard something about the Meridians? Some citizens talking badly about them, or anything remotely strange?" Stevie tried to remember. 

"Not really, sheriff. We don't have contact with them you know, so they're rarely the subject of conversations. Uh.." Iker sensed his hesitation. "Yes?" The bartender licked his lips. "Yesterday, Arbeloa actually accused them of setting up a trap. But Arbeloa says a lot of dumb things, so I don't think it's really important." Some more scribbling by Sergio. Iker nodded. 

"Strangers coming by?" Stevie shrugged. "They just come and go, never stay for long. They don't bother us." He exhaled, a little bit disappointed he wasn't of much help. "You know the citizens as much as I do, sheriff. The only thing I know better is their usual order, but that won't help you, I'm afraid." Sergio chuckled at that, folding his notebook and putting it back in his bag. Iker got up. "Thank you for your time, Stevie. If you hear something, you know where you can find me." The bartender nodded, determined to let his ears wander more when serving clients. 

The sheriff exited the saloon, feeling Sergio hot on his heels. The deputy was smiling again, which left Iker wondering when he actually didn't. "We're doing good, Ikercio. The world is not prepared for the best investigating duo!" Iker grimaced. _Oh well._

__~_ _

__After the dinner, Rafaela left her brother alone with Father Messi, knowing they had a lot to talk about. She put Thiago to bed, kissing him on the cheek before retrieving to the small restroom. She splashed some water from the bucket on her face, sighing at the cold liquid hitting her skin. She thought about Neymar's infatuation with Father Messi, how restless he had been, waiting for his return. She knew there was a profound bound linking them, for Father Messi saved her little brother from a certain death, but still. He was constantly helping him out at the church, kept talking about what he said at the mass, hanging on every word that left his mouth. It was cute, at the beginning, but now Rafaela was worried. It seemed like Neymar had set his life at that of Father Messi's, forgetting his own ambitions and dreams. Rafaela remembered fondly how this little boy wanted to become a reporter for the Crescent Star, the famous journal. He barely read one now, leaving it on the table as he rushed to the church at sunrise. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, wishing for the tension in her shoulders to go away.__

When she exited the bathroom, she saw Father Messi hugging Neymar, before addressing him a good night. Her brother replied the same, watching the priest going away with a sad expression on his face. "Everything okay?" Startled by her words, Neymar mumbled. "Yes, yes." But Rafaela knew her brother better than anyone. She said nothing though, bidding Neymar a 'sleep well' and left him alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, I value feedback as a reward for my writing, so don't be shy :3


	8. The Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mats and Xabi return to Silverton City.

Deep in his thoughts, the raven-haired doctor led his stallion mechanically, following the galloping sounds of Xabi's horse ahead of him. No matter how much he blinked, Mats couldn't get Miguel's corpse out of his head, the lifeless body still so freshly imprinted in his mind. As a doctor, he had seen quite a few dead bodies, but the young Meridian had felt different, as if an aura of some sort had unfold itself around him, making him almost glow. Mats blamed it on the scented herbs that had invaded the tent, knowing that some plants' properties were hallucinations, but still. He had been afraid to touch the cold flesh, as if the wound would suddenly grow and swallow him whole. Maybe his apprehensions and bias towards the Indians had played a role in his findings, drawing illogical conclusions from the little stories he remembered from his childhood. After all, the Meridian Tribe had been completely different from what he had imagined. He shook his head, wiping some sand out of his eyes. He promised himself to write down his experience with the Tribe as soon as he could, to at least erase his false assumptions and maybe convince others to the see the Meridians in a new light. But alas, it would have to wait. A murder had been committed, and the Sheriff needed his testimony. 

The sun had completely disappeared behind the dunes, making place for the stars and the moon to shine in the cold night. The shaman had been right, the soothing shine making it easier to find their way back, but the sudden cold had him shivering, almost forgetting how cold the desert was at night. Xabi glanced back, one eyebrow raised. Mats nodded curtly, his hands rearranging the heavy scarf he remembered to have packed along. The adopted Meridian smiled briefly, his white shirt still half unbuttoned, as if the breeze didn't bother him at all. "We're almost there." His voice was just a murmur, blending with the laments of the wind, but Mats found it comforting. He longed to fall down on his bed, letting the long arms of the sandman lull him to sleep. The doctor wasn't dumb though. He knew he certainly had to stay awake the whole night, briefing Iker about what he discovered.

The contours of Silverton City were shrouded in the darkness, but Mats could recognize his dear hometown everywhere. He spurred Onyx on, outpacing Xabi. The Meridian let him go ahead, knowing the feeling of coming back to his own city. Sometimes, he thought of returning to Crescent Mills, to see how much the town had changed since his departure. But he also knew how much the Meridians valued him, and it just wasn't in his heart to leave them. At least not yet. His horse neighed, bringing him back to reality. Grinning, he joined the young doctor, challenging him in a race.

~~ 

Benni was sleeping behind the bar, the dishcloth with which he had cleaned the counter still in his hand, when the doors of the saloon creaked open, startling him. He hurriedly wiped the drool from his mouth and stumbled towards the counter, his eyes squinting to see the visitor. The man approached the back of the saloon with precaution, careful to not bump into the chairs placed on the tables. "Light, maybe?" It took three seconds for Benni to jump in action, his limbs still tired and numb after the forced awakening. "Of course!" He lighted a kerosene lamp, revealing a smiling man, although quite tired, looking at him with calm eyes. 

Xabi retained a yawn, wishing the bartended would accelerate. "Huh, how can I help you?" The Meridian pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes almost falling shut without his own accord. 

When he and Mats had arrived, the sheriff had summoned them instantly in his office, presenting the young deputy sent by the mayor of Crescent Mills. The doctor had briefly told them what he had discovered, and Xabi had explained why Fabio didn't return with them. The sheriff hadn't been happy about it, his gaze shooting daggers towards the Meridian, but he also understood why the chief had decided to keep the blond with them. Sergio, the deputy, had bombarded him with questions, asking about the way of life in the Tribe, to which Xabi would've gladly answered too, had he not been so exhausted from the journey. Sensing that the Meridian was close to lash out on Sergio, the sheriff had ordered them both to go to sleep, for Mats was already drowsing, his eyes fluttering open when Xabi gave him a gentle nudge to go outside. The doctor had showed him the saloon, informing him there had to be some chambers available before bidding him goodnight and shuffling towards his house. 

"I would like to sleep, if that's possible?" Benni nodded quickly, reaching under the counter to extract a big register. He opened it at the bookmarker, reaching for a pen. "It is. Just one night, sir?" Xabi hummed, gripping the counter as to not fall back. Is this what aging is? Not being able to pull through one night? Benni dipped the pen in ink, hovering above the register. "I need a name, sir." This time, Xabi couldn't contain his yawn. "Sorry. Alonso." Benni nodded, scribbling his name down in a neat handwriting. "That will be 2 dollars, Mr. Alonso." Xabi fumbled around in his pockets, searching for the money. The Tribe never used money as currency, preferring by far the exchange in edibles and practical stuff, but he still had some bills on him in case. Benni accepted the money and gave him a key. "Number 8, up the stairs and down the right hallway." The Meridian voiced his contentment and climbed up the stairs, ready to delve in the sheets and finally get his rest.

Benni yawned, going back to his chair where he could resume his nap. Just before he closed his eyes, the door on his left opened, letting Stevie through. The owner of the bar rubbed his eyes, having heard voices coming from the bar itself. His voice was hoarse, so he cleared his throat before asking a second time. "A customer?" Benni hummed. "A Mr. Alonso that needed to sleep for one night. He seemed ready to pass out." Stevie frowned, not listening to the last part of the sentence. "Alonso, you said?" The helper shrugged. "That's what he told me." Stevie licked his lips, eyes glazing over as he remembered. Flashes of his past that made him smile, others that made him mad, and of course, the empty feeling that had followed him ever since. He sighed. Alonso was a common surname, surely. "Stevie?" Benni tilted his head, worried about the owner zoning out. Stevie smiled bitterly. "It's okay, Benni, you can go back to sleep." The younger man blushed. He wasn't supposed to fall asleep on his job, but Stevie didn't seem to mind. "Goodnight Stevie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3 Feedback is highly appreciated!


	9. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabio spends his first night with the tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like I'm back with this story now that I've finished the other one :3 I hope there are still people interested, I have fresh new ideas and I can't wait to write them.

Fabio watched his friend and Xabi galloping away, slowly becoming little dots on the horizon. He had calmly accepted Cristiano's order, but the sudden silence and the cold seeping into the valley made him anxious. As he turned around, he saw Cristiano looking at him, arms crossed. The proud chief made no attempt to hide his staring, eyes boring holes in Fabio's, like he was trying to figure the blond out. Fabio held his gaze, intrigued. They could stand like this all night long, the blond mused. He was not inclined to look away, and Cristiano showed no sign either. At this distance, Fabio could not see the color of the chief's eyes, but he figured they were brown, like his. He was almost tempted to shuffle closer, just to confirm his thoughts, but that would break the tension, the invisible bond that kept them both stuck on the ground. 

It was Marcelo who interrupted their staring contest, completely oblivious as he grabbed Fabio's shoulder. The smiling Meridian was holding what looked like a heavy threaded scarf, with strange motives woven in multiple colors. Marcelo handed the scarf to Fabio, making it clear the blond had to put it on. It was only then that Fabio realized the sun had completely set, and that the light was coming from the various fires around the camp. The wind was colder, and Fabio was thankful for Marcelo's thoughtfulness. 

He smiled in return and nodded. "Thank you." The Meridian seemed to understand, pleased. He grabbed Fabio by the wrist and made a 'come with me' motion with his hand. Fabio looked back at Cristiano, but the chief was gone. He let himself be dragged by Marcelo, who brought him to the centre of the camp. The giant fire in the middle of the circle was roaring, the flames dancing in rhythm with the whispers and conversations of the tribe members. Dozens of eyes looked at Fabio when he sat down next to the counselor, making the blond feel self conscious. But the Meridians just smiled or nodded at him, quick to pursue their talking. 

Amidst the crowd, Fabio recognized Clarisse and the little Cloe, sitting on the other side of the circle. Marcelo was looking at them from time to time, and Fabio wondered why he didn't go sit with them. It then occurred to him that he was a prisoner, technically speaking, and Marcelo was certainly the man assigned to never leave his side. A chill went down his spine, as the blond contemplated the fire. How long will he have to stay in the tribe? With little to zero knowledge of their customs and language. Marcelo and his family were nice to him, as was Xabi, but the red-bearded man was now far away. What if Cristiano had something else in mind? What if he didn't want Fabio just as an insurance? What if the proud chief just wanted revenge for their fallen brother? 

A loud howl pierced the night, almost making Fabio jump off the ground. Soon, other hounds, or maybe wolves?, joined in, filling the dark sky with their eerie laments. Fabio looked at Marcelo, trying to ask if it was normal to hear the animals so close to the camp, but the counselor frowned, and shrugged. He ruffled the blond's hair as to comfort him. 

Wooden bowls were passed on until everyone was served, a sort of stew making Fabio's mouth water. It had almost been an entire day without eating, and now the blond was starving. Careful not to burn his tongue, he took a sip of the sauce. It was surprisingly good. He was munching on the little meat pieces when Pepe came to join him. The shaman started a conversation in his accented English, speaking about tales of the tribe, asking some questions too. Fabio happily obliged, measuring his enthusiast at sharing customs and stories, his insides finally warming up as the food and the new information sated him. 

The chatter around them calmed down eventually. Pepe lifted his head. He patted Fabio's back before returning from where he came from, somewhere lost between other members. Cristiano seemed to have materialized from nowhere, as he stood close to the fire, his mouth tight, tattoos glowing in the light. Again, Fabio was mesmerized by the eagle on the chief's back, the lines rippling at every move Cristiano made. Even breathing was enough to make the impressive bird come to life. The silence filled the valley, as if every creature was holding their breath to hear the chief. It really felt like a god was going to speak to his people. Fabio couldn't tear his gaze away. 

"Brothers and Sisters, as you may have seen, people of the city came here to see what has brought us sorrow and pain these last days. They deny any involvement. They promised to search for the murderer. But can we believe them? That's why one is staying with us. He is our main insurance. I want you to treat him as a guest, but he can never be left alone. If he does something suspicious, I want to be immediately informed."

Cristiano paused, looking straight at Fabio. The blond chewed on his lip, clueless as what the chief had said. He hadn't said his name, but Cristiano must've talked about him as the Meridians all turned their heads towards him. Suddenly, the sand was more interesting, and Fabio began to draw patterns with his feet, his cheeks reddening. 

"Now, let's finish our meal. For those who want to say goodbye to Miguel, we assemble at Pepe's tent. Goodnight."

The chief had spoken in a much softer tone, and his expression had softened too. He walked out of the circle, and spoke with other Meridians, before walking straight towards Fabio. The blond heard Marcelo stand, greeting his chief with a wide smile. Cristiano's face was unreadable, his eyes never blinking while he demanded. 

"Come." Fabio's eyes widened. So he did know some English?! Too shocked to respond, the blond remained on the ground. Cristiano sighed. "Please." The chief even extended his hand, expecting Fabio to take it so he could pull him up. Still shaken, Fabio took Cristiano's hand. He could feel the strength in the chief's arm, tensing so he could bring the blond back on his feet. The contact had been short, but enough for Fabio to feel the calluses and other scars mapping his palm. 

"Where are we going?" Fabio asked timidly. Cristiano was now heading towards another tent, purposely avoiding Fabio's questioning gaze. "To my tent." 

~

Fabio looked at his reflection, the water of the source so clear he had difficulties to actually recognize himself. The water was surprisingly not too cold, as he dived into the mini lake, letting the fresh waves sooth him. The sun was already high in the sky, unforgiving, and the blond knew he couldn't stay long or else his skin would burn. While scrubbing his hair with his hands, Fabio thought about last night. 

"You will sleep here. With me." Cristiano showed him a makeshift bed made with furs, next to what presumed Fabio was the actual chief's bed. Fabio swallowed. Fear now marking his features, he took a step back, but collided against Marcelo. The counselor looked at him, intrigued. The Meridian shook his head, and urged Fabio to sit down. The blond obeyed, sensing that it was best to do what they wanted. Marcelo nodded at Cristiano before leaving the tent, but he didn't get very far, as his shadow was still visible through the tent. Fabio had so many questions to ask, but was too afraid to voice them. The chief was not even paying attention to him, searching through his belongings for something. Fabio cleared his throat. 

Cristiano stopped rummaging, apparently he found what he was looking for, and turned towards Fabio. "I come back later. Don't try to escape, ok?" His tone was neutral, detached. No anger or resentment. 

Fabio nodded. "Your English..." The chief was already one foot outside. "Not now." And left. Now Fabio was completely lost. He brought his knees to his chest, looking around the tent. Compared to Marcelo's tent, the chief's one was mostly bare, no colorful tapestries to ornate the walls, just fur on the ground and a wooden chest next to the big bed. It was relatively cold so Fabio dived under the fur, nose crunching at the heavy musky scent. 

He wondered where the chief was going, but soon he heard what seemed like chants. A haunting melody that pierced Fabio to the core, words he didn't understand but also didn't need to, as the tribe wept over their fallen brother. Fabio let the chant lull him to sleep, momentarily forgetting what will happen when Cristiano would return. 

Nothing happened. When Fabio awoke the next morning, Cristiano was nowhere to be seen. Only the furs that were now lying a bit more to the left was the indication that someone actually slept there. Fabio shrugged. He hadn't heard anyone come in, tired as he was. He got up and stretched his back, feeling the knots in his muscles. What would he do for a bath right now. The blond carefully opened the tent, the sun almost blinding him as the rays hit his face. Marcelo was standing right next to him, a pile of clothes in his arms and what seemed like soap.

Fabio ducked a last time in the water before climbing back on the bank, the warmth already drying his wet skin. He put the new clothes on, admiring the careful and neat stitches and the colors making funny patterns. This couldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I mean no offense to anyone, for me this universe may even be in another world. Thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated :)


	10. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back at Silverton City!

Stevie couldn't sleep. That's why he had woken up Benni again behind the bar and had volunteered to stay up for the rest of the night and the early morning. The young man had barely protested, his eyes dropping as he shuffled to his room. But Stevie was too anxious to just sit on the stool and wait. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, he asked the maid to come back later for the rooms, as he would do the cleaning for once. 

And now Stevie stood in front of Mr. Alonso's room, a pile of fresh sheets in his hands. It was stupid, but had to know, to be sure. The barman didn't want to have regrets and other 'what if's' playing in his head for the rest of his life. 

Outside, the sun was beginning to come up. It was still early, but Stevie didn't want to take risks. What if this Mr. Alonso was an early bird? The one he knew was always the first to wake up at the crack of dawn. Smiling fondly at the memories, he put his fist against the door. Stevie hesitated. Should he knock? That's what the maid would do. But what if the man didn't want to let him enter for a particular reason? He could always barge in, pretending he didn't know there was someone in this room. 

Stevie sighed, mentally preparing himself. There was a very slim chance this Mr. Alonso actually was his Alonso, there was nothing to be afraid of. The owner of the bar readjusted his maid cap, ready to play his role of confused maid. He opened the door.

~

"What do we do now?" Mats leaned against Iker's desk, eyes red because of the lack of sleep. The events from last night were still imprinted in his mind, the chilling howls of the wolves accompanying their comeback haunting his dreams. The sheriff rubbed his eyes, also tired, but the reason for that sat next to him, feet propped up the desk, a knife twisting between his fingers. Sergio had been sleeping on the couch, but had found no difficulties to adapt to the discomfort, snoring the night through, talking here and there in his dream. 

"Could you please stop playing with this knife Sergio?! I'm trying to think!' The deputy put the blade down with a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. 

The doctor chewed on his lip. "We have to help the tribe." Iker nodded, glancing at the telegram he had received earlier. More bad news in prospective. 

"I know Mats. We will, but I can't go and arrest everyone in this town until one decides to confess." 

Xabi entered the sheriff's office at this moment. "And why not?" His appearance was a sight to behold. The always put together man was disheveled, his white shirt half tucked in his hastily buttoned up pants, his hair tousled and a rosy haze on his cheeks finished the surprising look. 

Mats raised his eyebrows. "A wild night, I suppose?" His voice was gently mocking. Xabi ignored the doctor's remark, his gaze focused on Iker. Sergio snickered besides the sheriff, looking straight at Xabi's neck that the Meridian man had tried to cover with his shirt collar. 

Iker shot a warning glance at the deputy before answering. "Good morning to you too. Xabi, I know you want justice for your tribe, but I know these people, they're not murderers." 

Xabi's response was quick to come. "Are you telling me that it is one of my tribe? I know these people too, sheriff. They are my brothers and sisters. Miguel was a good friend, adored by all. Don't forget the gunshot. We don't own these kinds of weapons." He paused, letting his gaze wander from the doctor to the deputy. "If it isn't us, it's you." 

Mats exhaled slowly, silently admiring Xabi's trust in his adoptive family. Sergio was the first to speak up. "He's got a point you know." 

Iker got up, placing a hand on Xabi's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Of course I don't accuse your tribe, Xabi. There's a lot happening all at once for an usually so quiet and peaceful town." The sheriff seemed to remember something, as he turned towards Mats. 

"Dani came by, his cattle suffers from the same disease as Arbeloa's. " Xabi made a surprised sound, that only Sergio heard. "I told him you would pass by." 

Mats hummed, his face wary. "I'm going. Xabi, thanks for the ride back. Maybe we'll see each other again and I hope this time in happier circumstances." The Meridian smiled weakly, his thoughts seemingly somewhere else. 

Mats left, leaving Iker reassuring Xabi. "I promise, Xabi, we'll do everything to bring justice to Miguel. " 

Xabi nodded. "I know you will. I'll let you know when I leave later today." He hurried outside, leaving a perplexed sheriff behind. 

"What's gotten in to him?" Sergio stretched his legs. "I think he knows this Arbeloa guy, he seemed like he recognized the name. Has he ever been here before?" Iker shook his head. "Not that I know of.." 

He frowned. "But now that you bring it up, I know there was an Alonso family living in Silver City, I remember seeing their name in the archives. But they moved before I was born. " 

Iker shrugged. "Let's get back to work." 

~

Mats was walking towards the Carvajal's household when he heard someone shouting behind him. "Mats! Wait up!" The doctor turned around, surprised to see Xabi running towards him. 

"Xabi?" The ginger-bearded man stopped next to the doctor, taking a few seconds to ask. "Does Alvaro Arbeloa live here?" Mats nodded, confused. 

"Yes. Why?" Xabi smiled, wider this time. "That's..that's great! I mean, can you show me the way?" The doctor gave him the directions, somewhat intrigued. How did Xabi know Arbeloa? 

"Or you can just come with me, once I'm done with Dani I'll come over to Arbeloa." Xabi shook his head, his eyes shining brightly. "No, I have to return to the tribe, I'll just..say hi. " Seeing Mats was lost, he added. "He's a childhood friend, from Crescent Mills." 

Mats made an 'o' of understanding. "Well, I'm happy for you. Please tell him I'm coming." Xabi nodded, already walking away. "I will." 

~

Iker was staring at the door of his office, his stomach dreading the person that had announced his venue via the telegram that rested on the sheriff's desk. Suddenly, the sheriff regretted having send off Sergio to the saloon for more interrogations, as the silly remarks and constant chatter would have cheered him up. The only thing he heard was the ticking of the clock and it made him grew even more nervous, hating the effect this man had over him. Iker opened a drawer, looking for the fifth time in two minutes at the content. Just when he closed the drawer again he heard a knock on the door. His throat was constricted, his mouth dry. 

"Come in." 

The man didn't enter at once, making Iker wonder if he had just imagined the knock, but José Mourinho finally made his entrance. Standing as tall as he could, high hat balanced on his head, the mayor of Crescent Mills grinned down at the sheriff. His grey coat was impeccably tailored, his boots were shining. The mayor cleared his throat, waiting for Iker to look back up from his shoes. 

"Sheriff! What a beautiful day, isn't it?" Too loud, was all Iker could think, but he nodded politely, signaling at Mourinho to sit down on the chair in front of him. The mayor chuckled, sitting down on the chair like he owned the damn thing. 

"Iker, we are to discuss the future. I hope you and I can come to an agreement, and start this wonderful journey!" Iker grimaced. He got the paper out of the drawer. That same sheet of paper that had plagued his mind since Mourinho gave it to him weeks ago. He gave it back to the mayor. 

"You didn't sign." 

Iker shrugged. "No. I don't agree with your plans. I'm sorry." His expression was everything but sorry, and he couldn't care less. Mourinho's cheeks were getting rosy. 

"Why not? Think about it Iker! Think about your people! They would be happy in Crescent Mills!" 

Iker shook his head. "No. Everyone is happy here, I can't possibly force them to move somewhere they don't want to go. There are even people here that fled the big city to come here!" Iker started to feel more confident, the rage appearing on Mourinho's face working as a catalyst. "And I can't sign in the place of the tribe's chief! If you want their lands to build your factories, you will have to go and talk to Cristiano in person." Iker slammed his hands on the desk, towering now over the mayor. "But you'll waste your time, because his response will be the same as mine. Never. Go build your factories somewhere else." 

Mourinho's face was completely red by now, his nostrils flaring. "You're making one, big mistake, sheriff. It's time for evolution, new techniques are making life easier, but fine! Stay stuck in the past, if that's want you want! Hell, even go live with your Meridian friends, if you are so happy with them!" 

He got up, almost flipping the chair with his coat. Just before he left the office, he turned his head towards Iker. "I'll give you three days to change your mind. And I sincerely hope you will." The warning was clear.

Iker tore the paper in half. " Don't bother to come back." The door slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main pairing is, and will be, Fabiano, but I couldn't resist and put Gerlonso in it. If some of you want a separate chapter about their past and how they met again at the saloon, let me know :3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Neymar and Father Messi again, yeaaaay

Dani was leaning against the wooden panel of the barn, his hands tapping nervously on his jeans. The doctor had been examining the sick cows for half an hour, muttering to himself as Mats tried to form a diagnosis. One cow had died last night, and there were two more in critical condition, lying on the hay, flanks quivering and heads to heavy to raise. Dani was chewing on his lip now, afraid of Mats' findings. He didn't understand what was happening, as he had done everything like usual. He hoped his cattle wasn't beyond saving. 

He stood straight as he heard Mats return, his face somber. Still, Dani cracked an hopeful smile. "What do they have?" The doctor pursed his lips, and sighed. "Honestly, Dani, I don't know." The look on the farmer's face was that of a crestfallen man, making Mats feel horrible at his incompetence. 

"It doesn't seem like any other diseases that I know of, or that I studied. It started the day after I left, right?" Dani nodded weakly. Mats hummed. "And Arbeloa has the same problem too. I...I think this might be poisoning." The farmer frowned at that, his mouth half open. 

"But I didn't change anything! I just let them graze in the prairie. I don't see how?" Mats shrugged helplessly. "Neither do I, Dani. But the way the cows deal with the sickness reminds me of a food poisoning. Now, I may be wrong, so that's why I'll make a trip to Crescent Mills for further information. Can I take some grass from the prairie?" Dani nodded. 

"Of course. Thank you, Mats. I know you do your best." The doctor tapped Dani on the shoulder in a friendly grip, before leaving the barn. "I'll be back soon, hopefully with answers." 

As the doctor turned away and exited the barn, Dani sighed once more. A weak sound echoed through the barn, one of the cows calling her sisters. Hands drawn together as in a prayer, the farmer whispered. "Please come back with a solution Mats."

~~

"Xabi?" A surprised Arbeloa opened the door, his eyes not believing what they saw. The ginger-bearded man offered his hand nonchalantly to his childhood friend, a small smile playing on his lips. "It seems like it." Arbeloa ignored the outstretched hand and pulled Xabi into a bone crushing hug. He wanted to be sure it was his Xabi, the one who had left for the big city many years ago, guilt displayed on his face as he had spurred his horse on towards Crescent Mills. So it was Xabi he had seen the other day, with the Meridians. He pulled back, looking his friend over. Still the same attitude, back straight and head held high, twinkling brown eyes. Just the ginger stubble and the lines on his face could tell time had passed by. 

Xabi chuckled, visibly pleased at Arbeloa's reaction. "It's good to see you, my friend. " Arbeloa nodded, spreading the door wide open to let Xabi enter. He followed his friend inside, his steps lighter than they were mere seconds ago. "So, you and the Meridians?" He asked while sitting down at the kitchen table. Carlota was in town with Raul, leaving him waiting for Mats. The doctor had come, and the news hadn't been reassuring. Still, he offered his best smile at Xabi, eagerly waiting to hear his friend's story. 

When Xabi finished, the sun was already high in the sky, bathing the kitchen in warm rays. Arbeloa whistled, impressed. "Well, you did so much in so little time, and what you lived, and are still living through, is an adventure of a lifetime." 

Xabi casted his eyes down. "You know, I'm sorry for leaving you so abruptly. I could have explained my reasons to you, at least." The other man shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. You are happy, I'm happy- his throat constricted a little bit- and you've come back. That's enough for me, old friend." Xabi smiled. 

"I envy your ability to forgive so quickly. I know people with so much hatred in their heart they can't see what's good anymore in this world." He looked around the room. "Tell me, you don't live alone as far as I can see?" He tilted his head towards the wooden toys scattered on the floor. Arbeloa smiled fondly. "My lovely wife Carlota and our son Raul are in town, but they should be back soon, if you want to meet them." Xabi grimaced. 

"I'm afraid I'll have to come back to meet your charming family, I have to go back to the tribe now if I want to get there before midnight." He got up, Arbeloa doing the same. "That's a promise, right?" They hugged again, Xabi nodding. "A promise."

~~

Father Messi was sweeping the floor behind the little altar when Neymar timidly approached him. The church was silent now, the walls not echoing the sermon anymore that Father Messi had preached minutes ago. Neymar had followed the mass standing at the back of the church, letting his ears pick up bits of conversations between the attendees. What he had heard scared him, but at the same time, he was pleasantly surprised at the increased amount of people attending. Not that Silverton City wasn't religious, but they were always rows of empty pews at mass. Now, the door had to remain open to let people hear from outside.

He shuffled closer, his eyes not quite meeting the questioning gaze of Father Messi. The priest put the broom against the wall, worried. "Something is troubling you, my boy?" Neymar bit his lip, unsure. He didn't want to upset the priest, but he couldn't keep what he'd learned all for himself. "I heard some things." 

Father Messi frowned. "Things?" Neymar nodded, fidgeting with his hands. "The cattle is getting sick, and people are wondering if..if this is a sign..a punishment of some sorts." 

The priest blinked. "A punishment? You think God brought this disease on our cattle?" Neymar began to shiver. "I don't know. Maybe? Someone killed the Meridian, He would be very upset, I think. Maybe this will stop if we found the murderer?" 

Father Messi patted Neymar's shoulder. "My boy, I'm sure He is very upset, but punishing innocent creatures such as cows is very cruel, and God is anything but that." Neymar exhaled loudly. "Oh. You're right Father, of course." 

Father Messi smiled. "Now, don't worry too much. I'm sure the Sheriff will find the sinner. Don't you have to help your sister at home?" He raised his eyebrows. 

"Yes, Father." Neymar turned around, walking towards the door. He heard the priest mumbling. "I've never seen so much people at mass." With a smile, Neymar closed the door.

~~

Standing next to his horse, Xabi stared at the dark clouds populating the sky. The wind was quickly picking up, sending sand into his eyes. "Well, Mirage, I think will be staying for another day or two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabio and co. will be back next chapter, don't worry :3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
